


【Dickjay/盾冬】That's So Us

by LeeZing



Category: Batman (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 这里的Buck是MCU和漫画混合设定。其实只想让冬＆桶聊一聊，内含12和盾冬。





	【Dickjay/盾冬】That's So Us

**Author's Note:**

> 这里的Buck是MCU和漫画混合设定。其实只想让冬＆桶聊一聊，内含12和盾冬。

1.

 

蝙蝠家规第十八条：你永远无法预测你将遭遇的敌人有多疯狂，所以做好万全准备。

 

蝙蝠家规第十九条：如果准备了也没用，那就随机应变吧。

 

以上两条是Jason编的。

 

所以红头罩先生在今晚非常优秀地发挥了这一良好家风，当追踪的军火走私犯从装有武器的箱子里掏出一个小球、往地上一砸，并随着玻璃碎裂声消失在哥谭乌漆麻黑的夜色中时，他也往前直扑过去。

 

然后他听到远远传来一声焦急的呼喊。

 

妈的。Jason在消失在传送门前那电光火石的一瞬想着。哪来的蠢鸟，别跟过来啊。

 

 

Jason落地的姿势是脸朝下栽倒。

 

毕竟传送可不像搭地铁，没有一点后遗症是不可能的——他觉得头昏目眩，世界仿佛变成了一个永动万花筒，只得闭着眼睛缓过这一波不适感。Jason庆幸自己多次去往宇宙的经历，起码经历过10个g的他不至于吐出来。

 

但是听到隔壁传来的呻吟声就不那么令人庆幸了。Jason翻了个身，仰面朝天，疲惫地叹气。

 

“夜翼，”他开口道，“你跟过来干什么。”

 

“哦嗨小翅膀……”Dick的声音听着很虚弱，“你等我缓一下……”

 

Jason又叹了一口气，自暴自弃地伸展开手脚躺好。反正这里挺舒服的，温暖的阳光洒在他身上，底下铺着柔软的草地，耳畔有微风和流水声……

 

等会。

 

Jason一骨碌爬起来半跪，尽管突然的动作又让他一阵天旋地转。他甩了甩脑袋，抬起头，尽力眯着眼扫视了一圈。

 

这是什么地方？

 

但任何疑问都在他看见他追踪的罪犯正往一间民房跑去时被暂时抛到一边。这个目标身上有重火力，如果他抓住了人质——

 

Jason心凉了一半。他迅速从大腿上的枪带拔出手枪，打开保险，跪姿瞄准。

 

什么规矩都他妈一边去。

 

“头罩！等等！”

 

突然袭来的短棍敲在他腕上，Jason手一麻，手枪掉在地上。他怒吼一声，以为即将发生不幸。

 

但这时从那民房（茅房？）里走出来两个高大的便装男人，目标似乎愣了愣，转而试图绕过他们逃跑。于是Jason刚松的一口气又提了起来，万一他找到了其他目标——他连忙捡枪跳起来往那边追过去。

 

事实证明只有他预言的坏事会成真，因为那边正走来一个红棕色头发的女孩子，她就这么直直地走向那个军火商，那个军火商也直直地冲向她。

 

然后她抬手，比阳光更耀眼的红色光芒在她手中汇聚并被她挥手发出。军火商被重重地击倒，但光芒并没有散去，它遍布他全身，犹如一个壳一般把他罩在地上动弹不得。Jason沉默地停下了脚步。

 

“Steve, 怎么办？”Jason听到她问道。

 

他看了看那两个男人，短发的那个开口道：“把他的装备都取下来，然后绑起来吧。Bucky, 有绳子吗？”

 

“有。”长发男人拿过一捆绳子，丢给那个女孩。

 

女孩分出一只手控制着绳子把那罪犯从头到脚捆得严严实实，同时另一只手把他身上的武器全部摘下，小心地放在一边。一心二用得十分完美。

 

“好啦。”最后她说道，语气听起来颇为开心。

 

“干得好，你对你的力量控制得越来越好了。”短发男人夸赞道。

 

然后他们仿佛才终于发现了Jason一般转过身来。Jason警惕地握紧枪，观察着他们。

 

“Bucky! ”他身后传来一声兴高采烈的招呼，他目瞪口呆地看着摘了多米诺面具的Dick往那个长发男人那边扑过去，来了个热烈的拥抱。

 

“嗨矬子，”长发男人语气轻松地调侃道，“你还是没长高啊。”

 

Dick捶了他一拳，两个人一起笑出声，然后Dick又探头和另一个男人打招呼。

 

“嗨Cap, 好久不见，”他说道，“这位美丽的女士是？”

 

“我是Wanda. ”女孩好奇地看着他。

 

“那他是？”叫Bucky的长发男人朝Jason歪歪头。

 

“过来吧Jay. ”Dick仿佛嗑嗨了一样蹦过来搂住Jason的肩膀，“这是Jason, 我弟弟。”

 

Jason十分不友好地用胳膊肘把他捅开。他还在生气Dick阻止他开枪呢。

 

“你们到底是谁？这是哪？”他抱胸问道，语气怀疑。

 

“嗯……Dick没有跟你提过我们吗？”长发男人瞟了他的大哥一眼，走上前来伸出手，“我是Bucky Barnes, 他们是Steve Rogers和Wanda Maximoff. 这里是……这里不是你们的世界。”

 

2.

 

等Jason消化完他们跑到了一个和他们毫无关系的宇宙的事实之后，Wanda说她是来看望Bucky顺路帮T'Challa陛下（陛下？这到底是什么鬼地方）查看一下可疑的能量波动的，于是Steve说他们该一起去找陛下汇报情况。他们两个之中去一个人就好，那么挑起重任的自然是欢快的大蓝鸟，于是还在闹别扭的Jason就被他大哥丢下陪着Bucky了。

 

“我在认识Dick的时候没听他说他有弟弟，”Bucky给他捧了一杯茶来，Jason把摘下来的头罩和面具放在一边，嘟囔着道谢，但是不可否认的他因为这个心情好了一些，“所以，你是第二任罗宾？”

 

“是啊。”Jason耸肩。

 

Bucky的小房子从外面看起来破得不行，实际上里面收拾得井井有条，间或点缀的蓬勃生长的绿植收获了Jason一声赞赏的口哨。他饶有兴致地抚摸着那些他没有见过的植物的叶片。

 

“你喜欢植物？”

 

Jason点点头。

 

“给你带一盆回去怎么样？”

 

Jason挑了挑眉。

 

“我要种子。”

 

“没问题。”Bucky丢给他满满的一小包，他顺手塞进了皮衣口袋。

 

“谢了。你这地方真不错。”回去又能再次把育苗盆利用起来的Jason心情彻底明媚了。

 

“你的意思是我这地方比Dick的干净整洁多了吗？”Bucky的眼睛弯了起来。

 

Jason毫不犹豫地点头：“是啊，这和我的比较像。”

 

“我就把这当成夸奖了。”

 

“的确是。”

 

3.

 

“要巧克力吗？”Bucky一边打开橱柜一边说，“松饼？奶昔？我们用的羊奶哦。”

 

Jason怀疑地皱眉：“羊奶？”

 

“是啊，自己挤的。尝尝？”

 

两个六尺高的男人挤在那对比起来过小的橱柜前，分享了美国队长和白狼的所有甜食存货。

 

“酒呢？”Bucky又问，他拿出一个瓶子晃了晃，“你喝酒吗？”

 

Jason皱眉，不太情愿地承认：“喝不了太多。”

 

Bucky咧开嘴。

 

4.

 

“那么，你除了Dick还有其他兄弟姐妹吗？”Bucky手里握着一瓶啤酒，坐在湖边的椅子上晃着两条腿。

 

Jason歪了歪头。

 

“嗯……有两个弟弟？”

 

“关系如何？”

 

“除了他们一个比一个不正常外，挺好的。”

 

Bucky露出一个满是怀念的微笑。

 

“那Dick和我一样是三个孩子的大哥了，”他的眼神温柔，“真可惜啊，在我出征欧洲之前，最小的妹妹还没成年呢……”

 

Jason想象了一下。

 

“我也希望能看着他们长大。”最后他同意道。

 

5.

 

“会德语么？”

 

“会。”

 

“俄语？”

 

“会。”

 

“我知道有一门你肯定不会。”

 

“什么？”

 

“瓦坎达语。”

 

Jason翻了个白眼。

 

6.

 

“所以别人叫你什么？Jay? 这真是很罗宾了。”

 

Jason哼了一声。

 

“Bucky这种名字才奇怪好吧。”

 

“哈，不管如何，White Wolf可比Red Hood帅。虽说读起来倒挺像的。”

 

“完全不觉得。‘红’绝对比‘白’酷。”

 

“‘狼’绝对比‘头罩’酷。”

 

他们交换了一个意味深长的眼神。

 

7.

 

“你们这有亚特兰蒂斯吗？”

 

“有啊。你们也有？”

 

“我们也有。”

 

8.

 

“你用枪？”Bucky朝他抬了抬下巴。

 

Jason给了他一个“废什么话”的眼神。

 

Bucky勾起嘴角。

 

“来比一场？”

 

Jason扬起一个战意昂然的笑，跃跃欲试。

 

“好啊。”

 

9.

 

Bucky把他带去了一个靶场。

 

“这是他们给我建的，”Bucky轻松抄起一把狙击步枪时说，“这地方不用枪，但是我习惯了所以。”

 

Jason坐在一边看着。

 

“你死过吗？”他突然没头没脑地问。

 

Bucky显然思考了一下。

 

“不算吧，”他最后说，“至少我经历的……没有特别能让我意识到‘我死了’的地方，虽然我掉下去的时候觉得自己死定了，虽然那些科学家大概不会同意……你有？”

 

“当然，”Jason勾起嘴角却没有在笑，“我自己从棺材里爬出来的。”

 

Bucky仔细地看着他。但Jason也没有隐藏自己的打算。

 

“撬棍，爆炸，什么的。”他接着说。“你呢？发生了什么？”

 

Bucky撇了撇嘴。

 

“我从高山火车上掉下去了，”他挥了挥金属的那只手，“被敌人捡到了，洗脑之类的，你懂。”

 

“很疼吧，”Jason低声道，“很疼。”

 

沉默突然降临两人之间。

 

“这不一样，Jason, ”过了一会Bucky平静地说，“你遭受的是纯粹的恶意，而我是个士兵，那是一场战争，他们想要我的力量。这和……这不一样。”

 

“一个毫无价值的受害者？”Jason冷笑。

 

“你真想我用这个词形容你？”

 

Jason扭开脸。

 

“那我也不能算全然无辜的，”过了一会他干巴巴地笑道，“毕竟我那时正追捕他。什么的。”

 

他低头看着自己紧扣在一起的手指。

 

“这是当罗宾的风险，我知道的，”他最终说，“所以我死了也不能真的怪谁。”

 

又是这种无可奈何的感觉，他知道对方能明白。至少他选择了自己的路，至少他是自己做的选择。即使他决定跨过那条线，那也是他自己的决定。

 

Bucky微笑。

 

“你是一个很勇敢的人，Jason. ”

 

Jason抬起头，笑容有点害羞，又有点骄傲。

 

“你也是。”

 

10.

 

他们比完一轮之后Bucky开口了。

 

“所以杀了你的人还活着吗？”

 

Jason点点头。

 

“和平时期不能随便杀人嘛。”他调笑道。

 

Bucky勾了勾嘴角。

 

“但是你杀过人。”

 

Jason再次点头。

 

“坏人？”

 

“是啊。”

 

“哦。真好啊。”Bucky仿佛自言自语地说。

 

“你杀了把你弄成这样的人吗？”Jason问。

 

Bucky迟疑了一下。

 

“我……不是被‘某个人’弄成这样的。”

 

“那你那位帮你报仇了吗？”Jason往Steve和Wanda的离开的方向偏了偏头。

 

“他做了他能做的。”

 

“蝙蝠侠把小丑丢进了疯人院。”

 

“在战后我的国家招募了在我身上、在很多其他人身上做实验的疯子科学家。他得到了改造我的机会，他所在的组织也继续存活。”

 

Jason冷笑。

 

“人们总会因为他们是疯子饶他们一命。”

 

饶过他们的理由有很多。迫于时势、出于战略、杀人犯法……听起来都很有道理，有些人也确实得到了好处。只是逝去的人死不瞑目，活着的人继续受苦。

 

谈到接受命运，没人比他们两人更有实践经验了。

 

11.

 

从Bucky手链上浮出来的投影Steve说他们搞定了，正在往回走，于是他们俩返回了那个湖边。

 

Jason把Bucky对着Steve温柔的笑看在眼里。他决定问。

 

“你和他……你觉得你……呃，值得他吗？”Jason犹犹豫豫地开口。

 

这不是一个合适的问题，但是他真的想知道。他觉得自己可能脸红了。

 

Bucky略微惊讶地看了他一眼。

 

“当然不，”他说，“至少从我的角度来看。”

 

“那……”

 

“但是他无数次告诉我他也是这么想的，美国队长说他不值得我，”Bucky温柔地打断他，“说到底，爱情不是一个值不值得的问题，Jason. 这只是个爱不爱的问题。患得患失是陷入爱情的人们的通病，觉得自己不值得其实正因为你爱对方。这么想其实不完全是坏事，因为它激励你做得更好。

 

“我明白你遭受的一切让你把期望值一降再降，这样你就不会失望，不会受伤。但这么做其实是在伤害你自己，也是在伤害别人，因为你把其他人推得远远的。我猜Dick用了很久才让你接受他？”

 

“嗯……为什么是——”

 

“你不可能主动的，特别是对于一段认真的感情，”Bucky瞟了他一眼，“我也是，如果不是Steve开口，这段关系绝对不会开始。”

 

Jason想说话，但Bucky抢先开了口。

 

“你相信Dick爱你吗？”

 

Jason的脸更红了。他点点头。

 

“那就行了。他已经做出了他的决定，你要做的是尊重他的和你自己的选择。害怕自己搞糟？那就做得更好吧。”

 

12.

 

Steve和Dick到得比他们俩还早。Dick和他们挥挥手，另一只手上提着那个被捆成粽子的军火商。

 

Jason早就把头罩给戴回去了，他不能冒暴露身份的险（“你就是害羞了。”“闭嘴。”）。他大步走过去，把那人给抢了过来。

 

“这是我的目标。他在哥谭活动，不是布鲁德海文。”

 

“好嘛。”Dick无辜地摊手。

 

他看起来比通常情况下显得冷静——“显得冷静”的意思是他没在不要钱地发送笑容光波。Dick此时此刻的气质和那位一直带着放松却没什么笑容的表情的队长颇为相似。

 

“你们聊得如何？”Dick问道。

 

Bucky说：“挺好的啊。你们俩呢？搞清楚怎么回去了没有？”

 

“Shuri研究了一下把他们传送过来的能量，然后做了一个差不多功能的东西，”Steve把一个和他们早些时候见到的小球差不多大小的东西丢给了Bucky（天知道为什么要给他，又不是说Bucky是那个跑错地方的人），“区别是这个效果更稳定，不会给使用者带来任何不适。”

 

Bucky端详了那玩意一会，然后递给了Jason.

 

“那么，我猜我们该分别了？”他对他微笑。

 

“我猜是的。”Jason也回了他一个微笑，朝他伸出手，手肘指向下。

 

Bucky会意地握住，两个人靠近，撞了撞肩膀。

 

Bucky小声道：“照顾好他和你自己。”

 

Jason点点头。

 

“你也是。”

 

Bucky转过身，再次和Dick拥抱了一下，Jason模模糊糊地听到他又在说什么，估计也是嘱咐，但他不介意——他朝美国队长伸出了手。

 

“很高兴见到你，老兄。”

 

“谢谢你刚才陪着Bucky. ”这个一脸严肃的男人终于笑了，笑容灿烂得刺眼，Jason瞬间感到不忍直视——他想收回他刚刚的那个问题。

 

“好好过吧，”他又说，“珍惜每一天。既然在一起了，就经营好这段感情，当你已经需要面对很多外来的阻力的时候，两个人的心就绝对应该站在一起了。”

 

“这种教小孩的即视感是怎么回事。”Jason嘀咕道。

 

“有什么问题吗？毕竟我都一百岁了。”

 

“别以为我不知道你被冻了七十年，你顶多就三十岁，没比Dick大多少……”

 

他们争辩着走向他们爱的人。

 

13.

 

人们总是因为他们是“英雄”，而忘了他们只是普通的人类。

 

也不是说他们很普通。他们可能有血清，有不能对普通人使用的魔法武器，有各种各样新奇的装备，有炉火纯青的格斗技术……

 

最重要的是，他们有愿意为别人而牺牲的一颗心。这是英雄的本质。

 

但是他们和普通人其实也没有很大的区别。他们也经历过贫穷，失去至亲，遭人白眼，受到伤害……悲伤，心痛，愤怒，绝望……他们会像所有人一样去买水果，会与朋友们斗嘴，会为了一些小小的幸运时刻感到快乐；也会犯错，因为冲动做点傻事，偶尔说出自私自利的话伤害到别人。

 

可人们似乎以为英雄就是完美的。或者说，英雄就该符合他们心目中的完美标准。

 

对英雄们提出要求有多难呢？当他们没有做到的时候，指责、批评，甚至破口大骂，又有多难呢？人们只是方便地选择不去换位思考罢了。

 

幸好我们的英雄们都十分理智，明白自己只能量力而为，明白不可能满足所有人的期待，明白……他们无法决定命运。

 

成为英雄的甜与苦，他们混合着吞下了，个中滋味也只有他们清楚。

 

这一次插曲过后，在外人看来夜翼和红头罩依旧维持着不冷不热的关系，只有哥谭看到夜翼为曾经自己没有接纳一切的勇气向红头罩道歉，而红头罩往他后脑勺呼了一巴掌作为回应；看到黑发蓝眼的男孩一脸嫌弃地把情绪低落的另一人揽入怀中，轻声说着话然后二人一同入眠。而留在瓦坎达的一个战士总是等着满世界跑的另一个战士，再次见面的时候，两人都全副武装，他们拥抱了一下，等待着即将到来的一场大战。

 

他们是幸福的吗？

 

是吧。


End file.
